


【🔞游戏】——空逅<盾铁>/3-②#CHE

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321





	【🔞游戏】——空逅/3-②#CHE

怀中人因他的质问颤抖，随后果断的回应，并试图推开他，“放开我。机组人员随时都会进来，请你放尊重些。”

“放心，我已经和空姐交代过了，她不会来打扰我们的，副机长。”

副机长三个字被Steve说的特别下流，引得tony想一拳揍在他脸上。

“你有。”

Steve锁住他的手腕，拉着他的手压上自己的心脏，直视着他眼睛，眼神的对视不过几秒，但这几秒足够发现很多，Steve抿着嘴笑，“你当然有……”

他的声音很慢，带着某种催眠的效果，最终他结束了对视，轻轻吻上那张只会说出拒绝的嘴唇，他们尝起来和想的不一样，软的不可思议，可他也仅仅是蜻蜓点水般的一吻。

“结束飞行，拜托缠人的机组成员，听着家里大门关上的滴答声，扯掉领带，一边放着洗澡水，一边一颗颗的解掉衬衫的纽扣……”

Steve的手扯掉tony的领带，手指来到衬衫的纽扣。

“你一颗颗的解掉他们。”

啪，啪……

“你感觉自己的手不太灵光，你开始想借助别人的手，就像不久前的飞机上，那是谁的手，告诉我tony。”

Tony几乎被Steve挤着坐上吧台，而他衬衫的纽扣也被他解得只剩最上面的两颗，“反正不是你！混蛋，放开我！”

“你可真不乖。”

Steve的手放开纽扣，捏着单薄的白色衬衫边缘像打开门一样手指探入衬衫下面，抚摸曾被自己玩弄过的乳头。

Tony因此全身紧绷，一瞬间鸡皮疙瘩爬满全身，被顶弄的下体也开始有了反应。

“哼，你会想起我的手，想我的手是怎么抚摸你，怎么揉捏你的乳头，怎样让你舒服……”

“唔嗯……”

“你会一边回忆我对你做过的，一边学着做。”他不在征求tony的意见，而是松开一直折磨他的腿，径直拉开他的裤子拉链。

“你会想象着我的手，用你的手包裹住它，然后学着我的动作来回撸动他，你甚至会在碰到敏感点的时候刻意忍耐叫声。”

“唔嗯！”

“就像你坐在我怀里，不敢在乘客面前大叫一样。”Steve的声音带着魔法一点点影响着tony，他的脸开始变成情欲的红，可理智也在拼命挣扎，他依旧想推开Steve。

“你会想象着我的阴茎在你的屁股下一点点变大，隔着裤子抚摸着你……操着你……这时你的屁股开始不由自主的加紧放松再加紧。”

他的手来到tony的腰间，抚摸着坐在吧台上的一半软肉，他几乎可以看到tony眼中的水，看了几秒，终于他忍不住还是低下头轻轻用舌头将他们舔掉，可他的话还在继续，他的手指摸索着裤子边缘，手指试图探入却总是戛然而止。

“后面的空虚让你心烦，头上洒下来的水只能让你难以呼吸，却无法浇灭身上火一般燃烧的欲望，于是你颤抖着……抵抗的将手……将手探到你的身后，你开始抚摸你的屁股。”

“嗯……”

Tony被Steve突然抱起，Steve抱着他的腰落座在宽大柔软的座椅上，他强迫tony叉开腿正面坐在自己身上，直视着被自己言语支配者不知该如何的人，大手早就随着他的话，用力的揉捏着那些软肉。

“住嘴！”

Tony舔着嘴唇，无法再允许他做更多，他用力抓住身后的手，“别再做下去，否则我会按响警报，至少我会呼叫的。”

“你是在说你的呼叫机吗？”

Steve示意tony扭头看地上，他的救命稻草不知何时早就被人扔在了吧台下面。

“你到底是什么人！”

Tony似乎真的开始害怕，想从Steve身上起来，却因自己后扣对方的姿势无法完成，他必须先松了后面那只为非作歹的手。

“爱你的人。”

Steve甜甜一笑，固定住扣住自己的手，用另一只手扯掉他的领带，把他另一只手也背到后面，熟练的用领带将他们捆绑在一起。

“你干什么！”

Tony开始慌张。

Steve却在他慌张的脸上落下一吻，笑着说：“我留给你了足够多的机会和时间用于求救或者逃跑，可你现在却还在我身边，所以你是希望我这样做的对吧？哦，不能指望你认同，我的错，宝贝。”他再次吻上tony的脸颊，“你喜欢被我这么对待，tony。”

什么？

他留给了自己机会和时间？

Tony的大脑无法运转，他的确……

不，他说的那些话，他根本就是故意……他并没……

Tony不敢去深想，他不敢回忆自己在那段还算自由的时间里，听到他说的那些下流话时自己都在想什么……

就在他迟疑时，Steve的声音再次响起。

“你的手揉着屁股，可那不够，所以……”

啪！

“你用力打着自己的屁股，连续的拍打让他们看起来更加红润，更诱人。”

啪啪！

“唔嗯！别……求你……”

“疼痛让你感觉更好，但你依旧不能满足，你试图用手刺激股沟，就像我对你做的那样。”

“哈啊！”

随着Steve摩擦自己的股沟，tony崩溃的倒在Steve的肩头，燥热让他全身变得敏感，双手被绑在身后，只有额头能作为支撑，他几欲哭出，沙哑的声音透着欲望：“你……你对我做了什么？”

他不可能仅仅是被抚摸就会变得如此兴奋，这肯定是有原因。

“没有，我什么都没做，我只是在做你想让我做的事。”Steve侧着头吻靠在嘴边的脖子，Steve绝不会告诉他早就在他喝的酒里放了东西。

“不……这不可能，我不可能……唔嗯……”

后面的刺激让他难以说出完整的话，他蹭着Steve，最终咬上他的肩头，他以为他可以将他咬出血，可他连用力都颤抖，他觉察体内到处乱窜的欲望，他本是个克制的人，但现在他却无法控制自己身体更贴向这个玩弄自己的人，在他的怀抱里颤抖，他无法阻止对方解开自己的腰带，无法阻止自己配合的抬起屁股让对方可以轻易的将自己的裤子退到小腿。

他迫切的希望Steve的抚摸，撅起屁股蹭向他的手，他几欲把嘴唇咬破，哭泣般的做着无畏的挣扎：“这不是我，这不是我……”

Steve怜悯的吻上自己能够到的地方，带着欲望的回应：“这不是你也没关系，你只需要为我变成这样就行，听着，不要害羞，你之所以会变成这样，不过是因为你想要我，tony。记住，你想要我！”

“闭嘴，闭嘴！唔……”

Steve的手指已经开始探入他的小穴，那感觉异样的难以形容。

“你有将手指或者其他东西插入这里吗？然后想象成我然后操自己吗？”

他的声音变得嘶哑，似乎欲望堵住了喉咙，吞动的声音在tony听来吓人的真实。他似乎能猜到接下来的事情，他紧张的望向紧关的前后门。

“不，你不能这么做！”

似乎看出tony的担忧，“这样不是更刺激吗？”

话未完，Steve的手指一插入底，甚至不给他喘息的空隙紧跟着插入了第二根手指，听到tony的惨叫，Steve露出满意的笑容，他手指交叉着剪开tony紧致的内壁，那地方生涩而紧致，挤压着他的手指，很难推进，可Steve却不在乎身上人因他手指抽动而颤抖，挤进小小的通道，用力开拓。

“你这是在强奸！，是犯罪！”

Tony识图用语音反击。

Steve确实微微一笑说：“忘记告诉你了，我就是警察。”

再次用力上定手指，Steve觉得自己的手指仿佛可以贯穿对方，满足感让他收不住想施虐的心。

“感受到没有？”他掰着tony的脸，让他直视自己，手指故意动的更加激烈，那双焦糖色的大眼睛被水汽沾染，透着某种说不出的诱惑，惹的Steve忍不住想吻上去，“你的屁股，你的体内在渴求我，他们紧紧地缠着我，像是害怕我离开般的咬着我……”

Steve像是证明自己的话般，一点点从他体内退出，而甬道里的软肉果然如他所说的抽搐着想挽留他们。

“你看……”Steve再次把手指猛插进去，开始慢慢地抽插，“你的屁股希望我操进去，只要你点头，我就会给你想要的。”


End file.
